conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kti
General The Ktarh language (Kti: "ktehanarā", /ktɛxanaˈra:/) is one of the major languages on Oktarhazǣm. It is the most widely spoken Dnaric language, with several billion speakers. It is made up of several dialect clusters and one standard variety; the dialects are decreasing in usage due to official government policy. In actuality, Kti is defined as any speech form descending from proto-Ktarh; this definition doesn't include mutual intelligibility amongst the dialects, as the dialects from two distant points can differ quite a lot. The Ktarh language (most often plainly called "Kti", sometimes called "ktehanarā") can be abbreviated to " " in situations requiring the usage of its formal name (as shown in the tooltip). Dialectically, Kti is divided into the following clusters and dialects: :- Dialects of Tanu ::- Upper Tanarh ::- Lower Tanarh ::- Peninsular Tanarh :::- Acrolectic peninsular (lingua franca) :::- Basilectic peninsular :- Peripheric Ktarh :: [[Kti/Insular|'→']] Insular dialects ::- Eastern dialects ::: [[Kti/Coastal Eastern|'→']] Coastal eastern :::- Inland eastern ::- Southern dialects The acrolectic peninsular Tanarh dialect is usually taken as the closest form to standard Kti. This article describes the acrolectic peninsular Tanarh variety. All forms should be taken as standard unless specifically noted not to be so. Phonology Vowels There are six cardinal vowels (A E U I O Æ) each representing one cardinal phonemic value of /a ɛ u i ɔ ɞ/ and each cardinal vowel has two lengths that have minimal pairs and allophonic variants depending on position. The vowels /a: ɛ: u: i: ɔ: ɞ:/ remain more constant to their value than their short variants. They are organised as such in the vowel space: Allophony Each of the twelve vowels have allphones that are dependant on their position. Diphthongs Dipthongs are combinations of two vowels. They don't change according to position. They're counted as a single long vowel in length. When both a diphthong + peripherial vowel and a triphthong are possible, the former gets chosen over the latter. The first component of the diphthong is always semivocalic. Tripthongs Tripthongs are combinations of three vowels. They don't change according to position. They're counted as an overlong vowel or as a dipthong + short vowel in length. Every triphthong has a central element. Consonants Kti has 12 cardinal consonants ( Sh, S, Z, Zh, K, T, D, H, M, N, R, ' ). They are distributed unevenly along five points of articulation, labial, alveolar,' postalveolar', velar and glottal. *These are allophonic variations of an underlying phoneme. Allophony The allophonic variations of consonants are far smaller than in vowels. The only consonants that have a variable pronounciation are /k/ and /x/. Allophony of /k/ The realisation of /k/ as [k ~ kj] is an enviromental feature. [k'] and ['kj] are in complementary distribution before vowels. /k/ is realised as [k'] before /a/, /u/, /ɔ/ and /ɞ/ and consonants, while ['kj] is seen only sometimes before /i/ and /ɛ/. In initial positions, [k'] is always pronounced as such, and an analysis of ['kj] as an allophone can be considered correct as [k'] seems to be the underlying element and therefore the priviledged value. Allophony of /x/ The realisation of /x/ is far more simple, as ['h] is a simple allophonic equivalent of [x'] as it occurs only in initial positions. Unlike ['k] and [kj] which share one grapheme, [x'] and ['h] are differentiated in the orthography. Sometimes, when [x'] is put instead of ['h], it can be assumed that the previous word is linked with the current one via compounding, phrasing or some sort of derivation, therefore giving rise to certain minimal pairs that don't chage the meaning of one word but of a phrase; this phenomenon occurs only in very fast speech. The view that [h'] is an allophone of /'x/ is still held, though. Dialectical Variation The primary variations in Ktarh acrolects stem from two things: #The different outcomes of the sound change which came around in the acrolect as "l > r > ʂ; ʂ > ʃ" #The different outcomes of the sound change which came around in the acrolect as "{ m d } > \varnothing / 'ɛ_aC#" The first sound change might have happened differently, with results such as a contrast of /r ʂ ʃ/, /l r ʂ/, /l r ʃ/ and even a total levelling of /ʃ~ʂ/ - the acrolect preserves a contrast of /r ʃ/, with /r/ stemming from earlier /l/ and /ʃ/ stemming from both an earlier /r/ and /ʂ/. The second sound change, much more limited in scope but far more influental in verbs than the first, was either applied or not. It has resulted in pairs of words such as "akemash" and "akēsh" (stemming from "akeash", often heard instead of the second word's prescribed pronunciation) Phonotacics Phonotactics of Kti is divided into syllable rules and combinatorics. Syllables Ktarh syllables have the following general structure: Vowels in Kti always border a consonant. Vowels of equal weight can share control over a single consonant between them, thus having it belong to two syllables at once. Several archaic nouns, such as <'ī'> (sky, m.i.), may have no consonant Syllables sometimes tend to "hoard" consonants taken from previous syllables, thus sometimes reaching three initials. These consonants, while theoretically part of the first syllable, phonetically become part of the second. It should be noted that a post-vocalic glottal stop resets syllable rules, thus always starting a new syllable after it. The only allowed final cluster in Kti is /rx/ - it only occurs word-finally as it cannot be followed by a consonant. It stems from a syllable with an earlier, deleted vowel. Stress Prosodic stress is very syllable-dependant and there are relatively complex rules that are governed by syllable position and structure. Stress is pretty regular in that it is generally found in the penultimate syllable unless something else happened. If the word is monosyllabilic, the stress is on the sole syllable. A syllable is counted as "light" if it has a short vowel, and "heavy" if it has a long vowel, diphthong or triphthong. Stress in Kti follows these rules: #Primary stress is always on one of the last three syllables. #If all three ultimate syllables are either fully heavy or fully light, stress falls on the penultimate. #If one of the three ultimate syllables is heavy and the rest light, stress falls on the heavy syllable. #If two of the three ultimate syllables is heavy and one is light, stress falls on the first of the heavy syllables. #Secondary stress always falls on the syllable that has a gap of one syllable between itself and the stressed syllable. ##By this, if the primarily stressed syllable is antepenultimate, the secondarily stressed syllable is always the ultimate. ##Secondary stress cannot fall on on the initial syllable except if it is heavy. #Tertiary stressings occur in relation to secondary stress in the same conditions as secondary stress does to primary. ##Tertiary stress has a gap between itself and secondary stress of one syllable - if the secondarily stressed syllable is ultimate, tertiary stress falls on the syllable two behind primary stress. ##Tertiary stress, unlike secondary, can fall on the initial syllable regardless of its weight. Combinatorics Ktarh phonotactical combinatorics deal with valid phoneme sequences in roots; they do not prohibit such occurences during inflection or derivation but the language has a general tendency to obey them anyhow. The restraints are listed as such: #/z/ cannot be next to any fricative #/ʃ/ cannot be next to /z/ or /x/ #/t/ cannot be preceded by /n/ #/t/ cannot be followed by any plosive except /ʔ/ #/d/ cannot be followed by /r/ and /t/ #/a/ cannot be next to /ɞ/ Some of these rules might be violated by some core root words but otherwise are avoided in discourse. In Kti, all /*sx/ clusters metathesise into /xs/ non-initially, and receive an epenthetic /ɞ/ between the members in initial positions. Syntax Kti is a Verb-Object-Subject language, which means that the first major/important word is (usually) the verb, followed by an optional object, then an optional subject. In Kti, adjectives come before nouns and pronouns, adverbs before verbs and p/articles mostly occur prior to the word they relate to, except when stated otherwise. Kti differs from the norm of verb-object languages by having a few features most often rather found in object-verb languages: *Genitives in Kti usually precede that to which they relate, while possessives usually follow. *Adjectives in Kti are either prefixed to the noun or used as verbs if relating to something other than a noun. *Numerals and determiners usually preceede that to which they relate. *Question particles tend to follow the verb phrase (instead of being initial, as per norm). Since Kti is an extensively case-marked language, it has such a freedom with the ordering of constitutents that it can undergo hyperbaton without consequence. Kti is, generally speaking, a left-branching language with a sizeable amount of right-branching forms. Ktarh verb-form adjectives conjugate as verbs but act as adjectives. An example: *"hsōrīrton + ī'" (to be black + sky) > " 'ī" (black sky, it-is-black sky) Pronouns 'Nouns' 'General Properties' Ktarh nouns are marked for the following categories: *Number *Case *Animacy *Gender Number In Kti, nouns can be marked for three numbers: #Singular, glossed < > #Dual, glossed < > #Plural, glossed < > The singular marks for one instance of the noun. This usage can also be used for marking collectives, associative groups or clusters of nouns; this isn't unusual usage. Some nouns can only take the singular marking; these nouns are called . These nouns are usually material nouns, religious terms and astronomical nomenclature. The dual marks for two instances of the noun. Some nouns can only take the dual marking; these are called . These nouns are usually body part nouns and some astronomical nomenclature. The plural marks for any quantity that exceeds two. Some nouns take only the plural marking; these are called . These "one-number" nouns behave as normal nouns in that they still have the properties of case, gender and animacy, and still undergo declension. If such a noun needs to be marked for number other than their inherent, the number may be expressed by introducing another word that does agree in number normally and acts as a determiner, usually an adjective or another noun, that agrees in the noun's stead. If the determiner is a noun, the original noun goes into the genitive case while the determiner usually goes after the original noun. If the determiner is an adjective, it is placed like a normal adjective relative to the noun; the noun then agrees in case as it normally would. ''' Case Kti is an extremely inflecting language whose nouns can be in any of its 28 cases. Case in Kti usually reflects grammatical and syntactic relations though some verbs and certain other constructions force the usage of a specific case or a specific set of cases even though they would not usually be present in such a position regularly. The twenty-eight cases are divided into three categories: #'''Eleven postpositional cases #'Nine' core cases #'Eight' miscellaneous cases The first category includes cases with either meanings of location, motion or time. The second category includes cases whose main purpose is to indicate some of the major thematic relations. The third category of miscellaneous cases includes cases whose functions are drop-outs from the two previous labels. The following table includes the cases along with their general usage: There also exists a commitative (glossed ) that has fallen out of common usage. It is used to mark for company, although it is being supplanted by the ornative and instrumental. ''' Case Stacking Case stacking (i.e. inflecting a noun for several grammatical categories) is somewhat a widespread phenomenon in Kti. It operates by taking an already inflected noun and inflecting it further as if it were bare. The once-inflected noun is called the "'''theme" and the twice-inflected one is called the "anatheme". Likewise, the suffixes that form them are called thematic and anathematic, respectively. The declension to which the theme belongs and from which the anathematic suffix is drawn is determined by the shape of the thematic suffix. The thematic and anathematic affixes will always agree in number in the acrolect. More informal varieties of speech can have the theme be in the singular but the anatheme be in the expected number; this is not frequent even in the most informal of registers. Sometimes, the cases stacking could be similar in meaning and overlapping in usage, thus leading to stacking for pure emphasis. ''' Types There are two noun types in Kti: #'''Regular-type nouns #'Clipping-type' nouns The difference in these two types is in how they behave under declension. Where regular-types just attach a suffix, clipping-type undergo an ablaut in the last vowel in the manner ~ ~ . This ablaut is called "clipping". There are precisely determined enviroments in which this happens, but the nouns are random in their type placement. Full vowels are lengthened ones, half vowels are short and null represents the lack of the vowel. ''' Declension Case in Kti is conflated with number; that is, a single Ktarh suffix marks for both the number of a noun and its case. Due to its ancestor's moderately agglutinating nature, many of the suffixes among the declensions share vague resemblance. Ktarh nouns are declined according to three declensions: #'''Mid-central vowel declension #'Vocalic' declension #'Consonant' declension ##'Bare' consonantal ##'Augmented' consonantal The mid-central vowel declension includes nouns that end in any of /ɛ ɛ: a a: ɞ ɞ: ɔ ɔ: ɒy iɞ/ optionally additionally followed by /ʔ/. The vocalic declension includes nouns that end in a vowel optionally followed by /ʔ/; they usually do not include mid-central declension nouns although mid-central declension nouns can decline according to the vocalic pattern. Both these declensions lack a nominative suffix. The consonantal declension contains nouns that end in a consonant. They're divided into bare and augmented nouns, depending on whether they have a suffix in the nominative singular (augmented) or not (bare). No augmented noun undergoes clipping. All vocalic declension nouns can also be declined as bare consonantal nouns if they end in /ʔ/. While the vowel declensions lack a dedicated nominative suffix, the vowel itself is often taken to be a nominative suffix and is often removed in declensions. This reanalysis is nearly ubiquitous in speech and moderately frequent in writing. There is a general tendency for first-declension nouns to be feminine and third-declension nouns to be masculine, while second-declension nouns generally have nouns of both genders more or less evenly spread out. While the tendencies are not steadfast for native words which can appear in various gender-declension combinations, they're followed quite closely when loaning words from non-Dnaric sources. As a general rule, triple consonants simplify to double and double short vowels merge into a single long. A hiatus of one short and one long vowel is generally resolved in two ways: first, if they have different qualities the long vowel supplants the short one; second, if they have the same quality they merge into a single phonetically overlong vowel (written as, for example, <'āa'> for a::). Phonotactically strained, convoluted or invalid combinations are broken up usually with either an echo or a dissonant vowel. First declension nouns decline using these affixes: An additional feature of the first declension is lengthening of the last stem vowel in regular-type nouns in some case-number combinations. The lengthening progression is "short > long > overlong". It is optional, rarest in the prolative and most common in the partitive. This lengthening can be summarised as such: The possessive case has a reverse effect in all three numbers: it shortens the last vowel. When the vowel is already short, nothing is done unto it. Second-declension nouns have a distinct but rare commitative case. Unlike with the first declension, there is no pseudo-clipping in the form of lengthening or shortening of vowels in special case forms. Second-declension nouns can also have a metathetic effect upon their final consonants (even if separated by a vowel) but this is an informal and non-standard development. They can also lose their final glottal stop regardless of phonotactics; this is extremely informal. Second-declension nouns decline using these affixes: Many second-declesnion nouns can have some old, otherwise obsolete inflectional affixes. This is a vestige of the pre-modern Ktarh inflecional system that arguably was somewhat more complex. Some of these suffixes are somewhat frequent, others are quite obscure and limited to a handful of nouns. Third-declension nouns can be divided into augmented and bare-stem nouns, where the augmented nouns have a nominative suffix and bare nouns don't. These two categories differ minimally; third declension nouns decline with these affixes: In the table, the zero element <Ø> is representative of the nominative suffix that also appears in the vocative. Bare nouns do not have it and augmented nouns can have one of several of these. Due to several mergers, metathesis can also appear in some situation, not unlike with the second declension. It too is somewhat informal. Some third-declension augmented nouns may reanalyse their nominative suffix and retain it, thus incorporating it into the stem to give an alternate form of the word and an alternate inflection. This reanalysis usually is limited to some more common nouns but is not rigidly applied. 'Adjectives' Kti has two types of adjectives: the independent and dependent adjectives. The primary difference between these types of adjectives is that the independent adjectives are nouns in function and shape and can stand without an element to modify, while dependent adjectives are exclusively modifiers that require a modified element. 'Independent Adjectives' Ktarh independent adjectives are recognisable by their nominative <-arh> ending. Most independent adjectives found in Ktarh are nationalities, language names, ethnicities and such forms. Groups of people can be denoted by their independent adjective if the group as a whole was meant, or if the group the people belong to is one of their defining characteristics. Independent adjectives decline as inanimate masculines. They are semantically closer to nouns than dependent adjectives and can be used as nouns. Many independent adjectives are derived irregularly from their stems. 'Dependent Adjectives' Ktarh dependent adjectives come in three flavours: *'relative' gerundive *'descriptive' gerundive *'qualitative' adjective All three dependent adjectives can be placed inside a noun phrase to act as modifiers. Of these three, the qualitative is semantically closest to a true adjective, while the gerundives are semantically closer to dependent clauses. The gerundives decline for case and number in agreement with their modified element, while the qualitative adjective conjugates like a regular verb. 'Relative Gerundive' Verbs Verbs are words that describe action, the one who completes the action, time of completion and such. All Ktarh verbs, except for the copula <''kin''>, end in either -'ton' (most frequently) or -'don' (some irregulars) in the infinitive. The verbs are divided into auxiliary and main verbs. Acting auxiliary verbs are used to provide further morphological or semantic info about the main verbs. Main verbs represent the main action and make up the main body count of verbs. Verbs in Kti are conjugated according to: #'Object gender' #'Tense' #'Number' #'Person' #'Voice' #'Mood' #'Aspect' The Ktarh verb has a general templatic structure when it comes to its affix order. A simple tabellar overview: The root of the verb is usually found by detaching the infinitive suffix from the bare, citational infinitive. Most roots end in a vowel, but some may have an extra vowel inserted even though it is missing from their root. Object Agreement Ktarh verbs have a set of prefixes that agree the verbs to their direct objects only. This feature, called object agreement, gives Kti the status of a borderline polysynthetic language. The prefixes are: Verbs in Kti agree to their object's gender and animacy - certain combinations lack a form. These prefixes are optional only in cases when the object is present or previously introduced. If the object has been ommited, the prefixes are obligatory. Tense, Person, Number Tenses represent the temporal value of the referenced actions. Tenses branch into simple and more complex. Simple tenses are the basic tenses, self-sufficient and needn't have acting auxiliary verbs. Complex tenses use simple tenses of acting auxiliary and main verbs to be formed, and usually represent actions with certain parts in more than one time. Among others, the most common tenses are simple present, past, and future 'tenses in Kti, each expressing their corresponding period, and there are tenses with multiple possible times (future/present for example) which, for example, describe an action which has started in the past and has finished at the time of utterance. Temporal information in Kti is conflated with the person and number of the verb's nominative argument. This macrocategory is abbreviated as "'TPN". 'Basic Tenses' Basic tenses are formed by simple affixation to the verb. They are: #Present simple #Past simple #Past aorist Present Simple A verb in the simple present (glossed " ") describes an action which is happening or has begun now, at the time of utterance. Its perfective and imperfective aspectual forms provide marking for completion. The following table depicts the present simple of the copula (kin): Because 'kin' is irregular, the table doesn't apply to other verbs, but only to 'kin'. The rules governing Present Simple are different. Let's take the verb 'to love' (kuhiton) for example: As 'kuhiton' is a regular verb, its suffixes are by extension also regular - it shares its suffixes with other regular verbs. The suffixes for Present Simple are: Past Simple The simple past (glossed " ") denotes the action happening prior to the present. The action in question may possibly have been completed but its goal wasn't accomplished thus being primarily atelic. The perfective and imperfective mark for the completion of the action. The verb 'kin' in the simple past: The suffixes for the simple past are: The verb "s'mnaraiton" (to speak a language) conjugated for all forms: Past Aorist The past aorist (glossed " ") marks the action beginning in the past and having an unknown duration. It isn't marked for telicity - we don't know whether the goal was accomplished or not. The perfective and imperfective show whether the action can or will be completed or not. And here is an examle of the verb "irineton" (to be infected with ...) conjugated for the past aorist: And here are the endings: If the suffix begins in a long vowel and is attached to a word with a short final vowel, the final vowel is replaced by the suffix's long vowel; if the suffix begins in a short vowel and the word ends with an incompatible short vowel, the suffix's vowel either transforms into the word's final vowel or an excrescent /x/ is added between the two. If the word ends with a long final vowel and the suffix begins in a vowel, an excrescent /x/ is added between the two. 'Complex Tenses' Complex tenses are formed via the basic verb forms . These tenses use acting auxiliary verbs in combination with the main verb. The complex tenses are the Pluperfect, the Future, the Present Periodic, the Past Periodic, the Future Periodic and the Past Inceptive. Pluperfect The pluperfect (glossed " ") marks the action as happening prior to or at the same time as another action to which it is relative. Standing alone, it indicates a remote past, or rather, has a historic meaning. It is constructed in two ways: it has a compound and an analytic form. Both forms in their basis have the semantically bleached verb "daraton" in the past simple (with a minor variation) and the main verb either in the aorist or present simple (varies from verb to verb) for the analytic form, or its stem in the compound form. This is the verb "kin" in both forms: | |} The basic formula is: #"daraton" ( ) + VERB ( / ) #STEM + "daraton" ( ) Future The future (glossed " ") marks the action as taking place in the future (as in not having happened yet or isn't happening at the moment). It is formed with the optative copula "dūston" in the present together with the present of the verb. It only has an analytic form. The verb "kin" in the future: An interesting observation on the future of verbs is that the auxiliary part rhymes with its content part (conjugated verb) as they have the same endings. The verb "kuhiton" in the future: Past Periodic The past periodic (glossed " ") marks the action as happening in increments in the past, but looked at as a whole. The division may be temporal in nature, but also might be structural. It has two forms: an analytic and a synthetic form. The analytic form is formed by conjugating "hdæton" in the past aorist and the main verb in the present, while the synthetic form requires the main verb to be conjugated in the past aorist and to be prefixed onto it. The verb "damǣton" (to connect oneself to/with sth.) in both forms of the past periodic: Present Periodic The present periodic (glossed " ") marks the action as happening in increments at the time of speaking, but looked at as a whole. The division may be temporal in nature, but also might be structural. It has two forms: an analytic and a compound form. The analytic form is formed by conjugating "hmōton" in the compound pluperfect and the main verb in the present, while the compound form requires the main verb to be conjugated in the present and to be prefixed onto it. The verb "rūrkaton" in both forms: Future Periodic The future periodic (glossed ) marks the action happening in increments of time, usually beginning after the time of speaking. The division may be temporal in nature, but also might be structural. It only has one form, the compound form, made by conjugating the verb in the present and prefixing onto it. The verb "suraton" (to choose by vote, to elect) in the future periodic: Past Inceptive The past inceptive (glossed ) marks the action to have begun in the past but is still ongoing at the time of speaking. It is formed by suffixing <-(h)ū> to the past aorist. Perfective verbs can't be marked for the past inceptive. The verb "skakaton" (to wander, to walk without aim) in the past inceptive: 'Voice' Ktarh verbs directly inflect for the active, passive and pseudopassive voices. There also exists a mediopassive that takes a reflexive argument but is morphologically identical to the active. Direct inflections for voice work by extending the stem of the verb and then having it inflect as an extended stem, additionally called the macrostem. 'Active' The active voice takes a zero morpheme as its inflection. It has no special usage rules: its subjects are in the nominative and patients, whenever present, in the accusative. Verbs in the active, furthermore, do not exhibit any additional peculiarities. 'Passive' The passive voice takes the morpheme -'kæ'-. Inflection of a phrase for the passive from the active forces a promotion of the patient to the nominative, pushing out the agent into either the vialis, the ornamental or instrumental cases. In some cases, the subject may be fully ommited. The passive may, but does not obligatorily have to, make a verb be one degree less valent than it used to be. This is rare; whenever the subject is dropped, a common strategy for valence preservation is the insertion of an oblique argument or a locative case marking that has connotations of an oblique argument (usually source or recipient). If the agent is indeed dropped but no valence preservation is employed and the verb decreases in valency, the patient is forced into the position the agent used to take, even if other constituents are allowed to move around. If the verb was intransitive to begin with, when marked for the passive it actually increases its valence, demotes its subject to the role of patient, and thus must either take an agent (but only in the vialis) or oblique arguments. 'Pseudopassive' The pseudopassive voice takes the morpheme -'trā'-. Inflection for the pseudopassive is more straightforward than it is for the passive: transitive phrases' nominative and accusative arguments swap markings, and intransitive subjects receive an accusative marking (distinguished from the regular intransitive passive in that there are no additional oblique arguments). 'Mediopassive' The mediopassive voice takes a zero morpheme in its inflection, but has peculiar valency and argument behaviour. Namely, all mediopassive verbs are at the very least valent, and their agents and patients will always be "embodied" by the same noun or noun phrase; this is the reflexive argument. This reflexive argument takes the reflexive case and always comes directly after the verb in any sentence. A promotion of a subject to a reflexive argument makes the verb transitive; if the verb's semantics are incompatible with having a patient (emotion and state verbs, for example), the verb instead shifts meaning to a causative (be sad > cause eachother to be sad) 'Mood' Ktarh verbs inflect for the indicative, imperative (and less prominently the optative), interrogative and hypothetical moods. Modal inflection is handled either with a coverb construction that has the main verb be a peculiar kind of inflected infinitive (this is called the indirect inflection), or with modal verb suffixes (direct inflection). Sometimes only one method of inflection is possible or it may be that one has special connotations, and at others both can be used interchangeably. The inflected infinitive is actually a defective relative gerundive: it is a fully inflected indicative verb with the infinitive -'ton' added to it. An example such infinitive is <'rzǣrætænton'> (~we ignite). The infinitive differs from the gerundive in that it doesn't inflect like a third-declension noun. A tabular overview of the possibilities: 'Indicative' The Ktarh indicative is the basic, least marked verbal mood. It is also the only realis mood in the language. It is most commonly inflected for directly, though an emphatic indirect inflection exists. Its direct inflection requires no extensions - its modal suffix is a zero element. Its indirect inflection is performed with the coverb <'āskaton'> that takes the inflected infinitive as its argument and inflects as if it were a normal verb. More colloquial speech may produce the same emphatic effect with an uninflected infinitive. In such speechforms, the inflected infinitive is even more emphatic than it is in the acrolect. 'Imperative and Obligative' The imperative mood behaves oddly in Kti. It doesn't have an indirect inflection and has a peculiar direct inflection. Stepping outside the norms of modal inflection, it has multiple suffixes that are added to the verb without tense, person and number marking and instead supplant said marking. The imperative exists in the present and future tenses for the second person singular and first and second person dual and plural, and also as an obligative in the past, present and future tenses for all persons. Even if the uses and suffixes of the obligative and imperative differ significantly, the obligative is counted as a type of imperative as it behaves like it and is easier to categorise as such. One additional peculiarity of the obligative is that it can be transformed into an inflected infinitive and then further inflected indirectly for mood. The imperative has the following suffixes: The obligative has the following suffixes: 'Interrogative' The interrogative mood in Kti is inflected for only indirectly, with the coverb <'imāton'> conjugated regularly that takes the inflected infinitive of the main verb as its argument. Any of the other moods that has a direct inflection can have its verb transformed into an inflected infinitive and thus afterwards be inflected for the interrogative. 'Hypothetical' The Ktarh hypothetical can be inflected for both directly and indirectly. Its indirect inflection is performed by the coverb <'uruton'> that takes the inflected infinitive as its argument, and its direct inflection is performed with the modal suffix -'u'ā'. While its indirect inflection is more frequent and otherwise considered less marked and less formal, the direct and indirect inflections are semantically equivalent and are interchangeable without loss of meaning. The only situation that dictates the usage of the direct inflection is interrogative inflection: only the direct hypothetical inflection can form an inflected infinitive which can then be inflected for the interrogative. 'Aspect' Ktarh verbs have an innate lexical aspect that divides them into perfective and imperfective verbs. Most verbs can be used as of one aspect but some can be ambiguous. There exist baroque derivational mechanisms to change the inherited aspect of the verb, adding additional semantic nuisances along the process. Due to phonotactical limitations, most Ktarh verb roots end in a vowel. The roots that do not end in a vowel but instead have an anaptyctic vowel belong to an extremely small class of core verbs and as such do not behave well with most of the standard aspectual processes and mechanisms. Aspectual morphology in Kti is partially derivative and partially inflectional. Some verbs inflected with aspectual affixes have acquired a different meaning. The aspectual affixes are cleanly divided into prefixes and suffixes that are functionally independent one from another. Most suffixes start with a consonant, but some instead replace the root's final vowel. All prefixes have a consonant component, and might or might not have an obligatory vocalic component. 'Prefixes' The aspectual prefixes in Kti are fairly straightforward and exhibit semi-agglutinative properties: each morpheme encodes for exactly one semantic and one morphological meaning. Some of them have allomorphs that are either conditioned by phonology or in free variation, but most are more or less invariable (save for anaptyctic vowels). Almost all prefixes derive a perfective verb from either an imperfective verb or, less frequently, another perfective verb. 'Negation' Inflection for negative polarity is quite simple in Kti: it is most commonly carried out with the negative adverb <'kæt'>, though alternate adverbs do exist. Double negation is an extant phenomenon in the language. Writing System Subpages :→ [[Kti/Naming|'Ktarh Naming System']] :→ [[Kti/Literature|'Ktarh Literature']] :→ [[Kti/Lexicon|'Ktarh Dictionary']] :→ [[Kti/Politics|'Ktarh Politics']] Related Statistics Category:Languages Category:Kti